degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Class of 2015
The Class of 2015 was a class at Degrassi Community School. The class had relatively few members, and their graduation was not seen on screen. All of the characters from this class were no longer in the class by graduation due to storylines ending, the suicide of Campbell Saunders, Tori Santamaria leaving the class before graduation, and the retention of Jonah Haak. Characters Supporting Characters *Jess Martello (No longer in the show) *Sadie Rowland (No longer in the show) Former Main Characters *Campbell Saunders (Deceased) *Tori Santamaria (Held back, left before graduation) *Jack Jones (left before graduation) *Jonah Haak (Held back) Trivia *Their Freshman Year started in Season 10 and ended in Season 11.5. *Their Sophomore Year started in Season 11.5 and ended in Season 12. *Their Junior Year started in Season 13 and ended in Season 14. *Jess was the first character introduced in the Class of 2015. *Jonah was the last character introduced in the Class of 2015. *This class contains the least amount of main characters with 4. *Tori Santamaria would have been in this class but was held back in Grade 4, causing her to be in the Class of 2016. *Jack Jones was originally a member of the Class of 2014 but was retconned to the Class of 2015. *Jonah Haak was originally a member of this class but was held back his junior year and moved to the Class of 2016. *Nobody in this class dated anyone their own age. Sadie and Dave were one year apart. Tori and Zig were one year apart. Cam and Maya were one year apart. Jack and Imogen were two years apart. Jonah and Becky were one year apart. Jonah and Frankie were two years apart. Jonah and Grace were one year apart. *Jonah is the only member of this class to appear more than two seasons. Timeline Season 10 *Jess Martello joins Alli's dance team. *Jess meets K.C. Guthrie and Drew Torres. *Jess develops a crush on K.C. but it ends when she finds out about he has a baby on the way. *Sadie Rowland meets Dave Turner. *Sadie and Dave begin to date. Season 11 *Sadie goes with Dave to the Keke Palmer concert. *Sadie gets mad at Dave for being rude to Adam on the radio show. *Jess goes to the Degrassi Movie Night with Drew. *Jess gets ditched by Drew at Movie Night. *Sadie goes to the Degrassi Movie night with Dave. *Sadie dumps Dave when she finds out he likes Alli. *Sadie auditions for Clara in Love Roulette. Season 12 *Cam joins the Ice Hounds. *Cam enrolls at Degrassi. *Cam gets into a fight with Maya and Tristan about Tristan impersonating Maya on Facerange. *Cam makes up with Maya. *Cam and Maya go on a date. *Cam and Maya get in a fight. *Cam and Maya make up. *Cam starts a relationship with Maya. *Cam skips hockey practice. *Cam becomes depressed. *Cam jumps off the railing. *Cam breaks his arm. *Cam and Maya get in a fight. *Cam and Maya break up. *Cam apologizes to Maya. *Cam and Maya get back together. *Cam gets tutored by Alli. *Cam visits his family in Kapuskasing during Spring Break. *Cam returns to Degrassi and gets jealous over Zig giving Maya too much attention. *Cam punches Zig. *Cam gets suspended. *Cam makes up with Maya. *Cam gets called a psycho by Zig, which sets him off. *Cam commits suicide in the Degrassi Greenhouse. Season 13 * Jack enrolls at Degrassi. * Jack and Imogen share a dance at the school dance. * Jack helps Clare get her anger out about her breakups. * Jack and Imogen go out on a date. * Jack and Imogen start dating. * Jack helps out with the fashion show. Season 14 *Jonah's storyline at Degrassi begins. * Jack auditions for the school Power Cheer team and makes it. * Jack sends naked pics of herself to boys to make money for the Power Cheer team. * Jack reveals to Imogen that she practices polyamory. * Becky and Jonah create their own band. * Imogen finds out Jack was part of Degrassi Nudes. * Naked pictures of Jack and the whole power cheer team are sent to everyone at Degrassi. * Jack and Imogen break up. Category:Interactions Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Graduation Category:Conflicts Category:Season 14 Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Alumni Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2